


塔，林，风

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 架空, 童话, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 源自 睡美人
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	塔，林，风

很久以前，有一个小小的国家，名叫帕拉迪。

帕拉迪的百姓安居乐业，直到王国以北的山上住了一个新家伙。

那家伙不是人类，它能呼风唤雨。那家伙也不是神仙，它每个月要求国王献上人类，有时是老人，有时是婴儿，有时是青年，有时是少女，一旦国王没能满足他的要求，他便在帕拉迪降下大火与瘟疫，狂风与暴雪。

于是帕拉迪的人说，北边的山上住着一个妖怪，一旦他发怒，整个国家就要遭殃。

大火与恶疾肆虐了三四遭以后，每个月，有一个瑟瑟发抖的人将会走进北面的山林，再也不会从那座山中回来。在这些人的脚印后，帕拉迪委委屈屈获得了和平，谷物丰收，衣食富足。

窃得安宁的百姓睁着一双双心虚的眼睛，在这些眼睛的注视下，一晃十五年已过，帕拉迪的公主长大了。她乌发碧眼，身段玲珑，出落成一个十足的漂亮人。歌谣传唱她的美丽，诗篇描绘她的身影，音律和诗句传啊传啊，传到了妖怪耳朵里。乌鸦振动黑羽，叼着妖怪的新要求闯进王宫，满是烟土味的一张人皮上刻着潦草的字迹：妖怪要在公主十六岁生日时娶她为妻。

公主面临危险的事实震敲醒了曾向妖怪屈服的国王。国王向全国征兆勇士，许下承诺，一旦勇士杀死妖怪，他将赐予高爵厚禄，宝石珍珠，并许诺将女儿嫁给杀勇士——一个真正充满胆识与智慧的英雄。

应征勇士的人在王宫外排成了长队，挤满了王都的客栈，在王室的送别下，有的三五结伴闯进山林，有的单枪匹马只身前往。他们一个也没有回来，只是北边的山脚下多了不少残肢断腿。乌鸦将其中一位的头颅丢进王宫外临时搭建的休息长棚，轰得一下，长棚里的勇士变成了惊慌胆小的普通人，一个个离都城而去。

只有十个勇士留了下来，神情肃穆，沉默少语。其中一个走进北山，没有回来。等了很久，再下一个，过了更久，再下一个。待到来年秋末，公主临近生日时，其中九个已葬身山林。

“我们这下没有勇士了。”侍卫说，正准备锁起长棚，忽而定住脚步，眯起眼睛向角落里那张小床望了望，“哦，”他念叨，“这儿还有一个。”

那个人在床的一角曲腿而坐，被子上搭了一条长长的白围巾，顺着围巾望到膝盖，一双手正握着长针晃动不停。他终于织完了最后一针，捧起围巾，在膝盖上一层一层叠好，抬起头来：是一张平平无奇的脸，“我要走了吗？”

“已经没有其他勇士了，”侍卫说，“如果你还想去，国王会为你送行。”

那个人点点头，抱着围巾跳下床。啊，是个十足的小个子，侍卫暗叹，又是一个自不量力的，这副细胳膊细腿，只怕没找到妖怪就冻死在山里了，但他不打算劝，锁了长棚，将人护送至王宫。

“你就是我仅剩的勇士吗？”国王的语气难掩失望。

他面前的勇士个头矮小，没有一把剑，未披一副甲，一身布衣简单干净，袖子里伸出细细一对手腕，裤腿下钻出瘦削一双脚踝，显得身形格外单薄。

“你准会被妖怪撕碎，”国王说，“我不想再送勇士去死。”

“您不想送勇士去死，就每个月送百姓去死，不久再把您女儿送给妖怪？”小个子一句一句呛回来，“您打算这样放弃？”

国王当然舍不得女儿，但披甲执剑的骑士，面横刀疤的猎人，肌肉发达的壮汉，这些人全都失败了，一个小豆丁平民顶什么用呢，这家伙才和他女儿一般高。国王长叹一声，“你不可能有胜算。”

“我看不见得。”

小个子勇士挤出一声轻笑，缓缓抬起右手，四指捏住耳后，接着，手腕用力，揭下一张伪成人脸的假面具，平平无奇的一团五官被他丢在地上，小个子重新仰起头——乌黑的刘海下一张雪白干净的脸小脸，细而长的一双弯眉，蓝眼睛里揉碎了月下湖水的波光。

整个王宫屏住呼吸，他太漂亮了，如果早以真面目示人，只怕歌谣传唱的主角也要改变。但是——这样一张美丽的脸，顶在瘦瘦小小一副身板上，连空气也染上几分旖旎。

“你要如何对付妖怪？”

“哈，既然蛮力和动武已行不通，”小个子狡黠地眨了下眼睛，“便将公主的嫁衣借给我吧。殿下也该安心过个生日。”

简直是胡闹的办法，却总比没有办法强。“去准备吧，勇士，”国王应允，“哦对了，你的名字？”

“利威尔。”小个子说，“如果您愿意招待我一壶好茶，那就更好了。”

利威尔出生于黑街的一家妓院，由于母亲没得早，小小年纪便抱着抹布擦地板做苦力。待到他稍微长开一些，火柴似的身体上有了一张细皮嫩肉、将来准是美人胚子的脸，老板令他舒舒服服泡了一个澡，把他领到一个头顶稀疏、大腹便便的中年男人面前——只要你听话，你就不用干脏活了，以后也能吃更好的饭菜。中年人就要拽走他时，另一个穿大风衣戴尖顶黑帽的男人丢给老板一袋金币。好吧，老板咬了咬金币，立刻把钱袋子收起来，对尖顶帽点头哈腰，这小孩是你的了。

男人领利威尔走进房间，又抱着他从窗户翻了出去，黑夜下，男人紧紧攥着他的手走啊走啊，走到一个窗户缺了一半，门也吱呀作响的小屋子。男人摘下尖顶帽，一丛火红的头发炸开——这是个女人哩。女人叫来她的伙伴，把利威尔打量了从头到脚，“肠胃不行，营养不好，个头不够，没有钱，啧，还长得好看，可真糟糕。”

这连门也破破烂烂的房子是女巫们的居所，利威尔每日面对坩埚和蟾蜍，衣裙和扫帚，和几个忙起来脚不沾地的不靠谱女巫。他用那熬制药水的坩埚烧出可口饭菜，用飞天扫帚打扫房间，在女巫叽叽喳喳的抱怨中把她们的裙子补好。

咒语可太麻烦了，他一边喝粥，一边望着冒出五彩青烟的另一架坩埚，况且他没有学巫术的天赋——这是红头发女巫百般努力后仍不得不承认的事实。

“我们只能去找新的学徒了，”女巫说，“真可惜，不能教你用巫术保护自己。那么，”她掏出一张仿成人脸的假面具，扣在利威尔头上——他这下不是漂亮的小男孩了，就是把他丢到大街上也不会有人想起看上一眼。她满意地点点头，“如果你不想和别人打架，或者不想让别人为你打架，你就戴着面具，最好学会自己做。”

女巫们离开了，留给利威尔十枚金币，两瓶药粉。

利威尔将三枚金币送给旧镇的老裁缝，在老裁缝的店里帮工。膝下无子的老裁缝接纳他吃住，传授以手艺，待利威尔的手艺足够开一家属于自己的裁缝铺时，老裁缝走入北山，再没回来。利威尔锁了裁缝铺，三枚金币做了盘缠，一枚金币用以报名，来到王都应征勇士，好巧不巧，他成了最后一个。

“你要如何战胜妖怪？”公主坐在他身边，“你连一把剑也没有，唔，有一把匕首也好啊。”

“杀人可不能暴露武器。”

“你要赤手空拳代替我去吗？”

利威尔望了望她，“殿下不必愧疚，我如果不去，那家伙每个月还会吃人，我不是为了你去做这些。”几个月前，他在北山脚下捡到了老裁缝的鞋，和血渍干涸的一顶破破烂烂的帽子。

“但是，”公主犹豫着，“你会回来吗，杀掉妖怪，平安回来？”

他看了看女孩涨得通红的一张俏脸，忽而问，“我很好看吗？”

小姑娘连耳根也红了，低着头点了点，声音越来越小，“嗯……很好看。”

“那么我回得来。”

“太好了。”公主松了口气，“我相信先生。”

“但是您不必等我。”利威尔温和地望着他，“我只是个粗人，浑浑噩噩过了二十几年罢了。您应该嫁给一个更好的人。”

“……你做不了我的主。”自幼受尽宠爱，第一次遭到拒绝，但早已坠入沉醉的公主咬了咬唇，试图板起脸，令自己看起来毫不在意，“你还有什么话要讲吗？”

“啊，有的。”利威尔说，他看上去心情不错，取出柔柔软软一个小包裹，“生日礼物。”

一条雪白的冬日长围巾。

“在自己的房间里悄悄过一个生日吧，殿下。”

利威尔还剩三枚金币，他用一枚吃了可口美味一顿饭，又用一枚洗了舒舒服服一个澡。还剩一枚，把它留下吧，正好在下山回程时搭辆马车。

感谢他个头不高，长得不错，再感谢侍女的一双双巧手，他终于将繁琐精致的婚纱穿好走出来时，倒真像一位美丽公主了。

真公主看呆了一双眼睛：“你真漂亮。”

他看了有趣，向她走近几步——在妓女和女巫身边长大，学一学女人的步伐不是什么难事，但愿他学得并不轻佻，“现在你还想等我吗？”

他以为小姑娘放弃了，但公主攥紧了小拳头，“我会等着先生的，祝你好运。”

“啊，”他在公主红着脸的祝福下呢喃，“祝我好运。”

马车在铺满玫瑰的街道上驶过，哒哒，哒哒，在北山脚停下。长长一队侍从侍女擎着火把，成了山林之中蜿蜒前行的一片火灯笼。走啊，走啊，走到一座黑顶尖塔的门前。

火把沿着来时的路远去。公主身穿洁白的婚纱，头戴雪色的长斗篷，走入尖塔，走上楼梯，在一间漏满月色的房间内，静静等待。

他是女巫养大的孩子，带了两瓶毒药，一瓶令人于痛苦中化为浓血，一瓶令人于沉睡中死去。他是裁缝教导的徒弟，辅以魔术师的技巧，手心藏了一根针。

夜色深沉，烛火逼近，房间内新的脚步声带来北山的妖怪。

新娘瘦小的肩膀被一双坚实的手臂扳过来，烛火凑近斗篷，他被一个一头金长发，一双碧眼的男人细细打量。

——你不像是公主。

——说得也是。

他摘掉斗篷，一切在烛火下看得更为明晰，婚纱包裹之中，纤巧不乏力量的躯体，乌黑的头发，雪白的皮肤，和诡谲瑰丽的一双眼睛。

——这重要吗？他轻声问。

他是女巫身边长大的孩子，是黑街与旧镇的岁月里打磨出的人，几个角度，几个眼神，已将金长发的男人迷住。

——不……没那么重要。金长发的男人呢喃。

何必娶一个害怕你的小姑娘呢，虚假的公主说，忘了她吧。你不喜欢山下那些百姓，我也不喜欢他们，就让我陪着你吧。

他试探着，轻轻握住男人的手指，那手指的皮肤冰冷僵硬，像一层盔甲，于是他说，让我见见你真正的样子，妖怪先生。

金长发的男人没有变化。

你要用虚假的样子面对我一辈子吗，还是你迎娶公主也只是为了吃掉她？他亲昵地摩挲那几根手指，半垂着柔和的一双眼睛，我不会怕你，我想见见你。

好一阵过后，房间升起一阵浓烟，浓烟散去，他面前蹲着一个巨大的妖怪，手脚尖如利爪，头顶弯曲羊角，身披石状鳞片。

这妖怪是天神与人类的私生子，被神界隔绝在外，便去攀爬通往神界的神门，摔了下去，成了怪物的形体。人类害怕它，神仙厌恶它。

天神说，守着北山，很久以后，帮帕拉迪战胜一场浩劫，它就能凭功绩入神国。妖怪等了一年，两年，很快不耐烦了。只要它走到山下，便能见到百姓惊慌恐惧的神情——别露出那种表情——他被那惊惧敌意的眼神气到发狂，吞了第一个人。

妖怪仿照人类的样子变化样貌，下山与人同行，每当它以为同人类成了朋友，试探着露出角，便再度见到惊慌恐惧的目光，它恨这样望过来的眼睛，把睁着如此眼睛的人类再度吞掉。

人类永远不会接纳它，神仙的承诺是天边一句空话，它开始以食人为乐，在神仙命他守护的王国肆虐，当起了帕拉迪大地的恶魔。

但是，但是，孤独许久的大地恶魔开始憧憬美丽公主的歌谣诗篇，或许，或许……它保留着食人的习惯，幻化出人类的形体，迎接公主。

公主是个假的，但着实美得令人移不开眼。

此刻的妖怪目光冰冷而凶狠——如果它面前的人惊叫，或是流露出厌恶的神情，它就撕碎他，吞下去。

假公主的眼睛是两汪温和平静的湖，未因他的样貌波动。新娘提着婚纱走近蹲在一旁的妖怪，踮起脚尖，捧住妖怪的羊角，亲吻了它。

妖怪开始颤抖，不一会儿，新娘的裙子被打湿了，房间里响起震耳的鼻涕声。

——可我们不能立刻在一起，新娘说，你是不老不死的，但我会变老，会死去，对你的时间来说，我会太早离开你。

夜色更深，新娘抚摸妖怪的羊角，轻声说，你愿意寻找让我同你一样不老不死的方法吗，如果你能找到，我们就在一起。

啊，对了，他轻声补充，不要杀人的方法，我不喜欢那些人，但我不想做噩梦。

天还未亮时，妖怪离开了。

新娘开始等待。

一天。两天。三天过去，妖怪回来了。

新娘站在尖塔外的空地上，裹着衣裙，身形笼在斗篷里，倒有几分真的像个女孩了。妖怪在他面前几步站定，岩石般坚韧的身体缓缓下低，它在他面前蹲下来，羊角挂满夕阳，尖爪捧出一个鲜红的苹果。

它说，这是我早早埋入地下以保安全的心脏，是我不老不死的源泉。

送给你。

你只要轻轻咬上一口，便和我拥有一样的时间。

新娘伸出双手，捧住鲜红的苹果，也捧住红彤彤的一颗心。

他愣住了，低头凝望苹果，过了好一阵，轻轻叹道：去猎一只鹿吧，妖怪先生。我来做一顿丰盛的晚餐。

妖怪离开了，新娘将苹果放在床头，看了许久许久。他扔掉了令人在痛苦中化为浓血的一瓶药粉，取出令人在昏睡中死去的另一瓶，捏紧了针。

死鹿丢在尖塔厨房的地面，新娘绑起裙子，剥皮剔骨，点燃尖塔久未使用的炉火，熏制烘烤。待他真的做了一顿晚饭出来，天已不知黑了多久。

他捧着一碟烤鹿肉，跳进妖怪臂弯里，就着热腾腾的香气，一条一条喂它吃下。

——这是你第一次吃熟肉吧，好吃吗？

妖怪点点头，大眼睛随着他的身影转动。

——以后我做这些给你吃，别再吃人啦。

它的鼻尖喷出同意的哼气声，羊角的弯弧蹭了蹭他的手掌。

——你吃过多少人？

——二三百个。妖怪说，它紧紧盯着他，你会因为这个离开我吗？

——傻瓜，我不是什么好人，又不会真关心你肚子里有几根别人的碎骨头。

——现在，新娘说，抚摸羊角，拥有我吧。

妖怪的手臂缓缓将他托起来，他亲吻妖怪大而崎岖的嘴唇，双臂轻而温柔地环住妖怪的脖颈。

头颅之下，后颈部。观察多日，这是妖怪的身躯唯一没有岩石鳞片覆盖的地方，温暖柔软。

他将针刺了进去。

妖怪的身体开始下落，他从妖怪臂弯跳出来，后退几步，妖怪沉重巨大的身躯砸在尖塔冷硬的石板地面上，眼皮上上下下，挣扎着。

他在妖怪的头颅边跪下，亲吻那双眼睛，睡吧。

眼皮阖上了，巨大的身体了无生息。生命消散后，妖怪石甲披覆的身体不再坚硬，成了绵软沉重的一滩。

新娘提着厨房里的菜刀，架着死去的妖怪，拖到尖塔外的空地。

残月当空，他低着头，望着死去的身躯，握紧了菜刀——应该砍下这家伙的头，拖回去，领取奖赏金币，开上大大一间裁缝店，公主也能走出怪物的阴影，自由选择她爱上的任何一个人了。但是，但是——他想起床头的苹果，咬了咬牙，找来木柴，架上草垫，火化怪物的躯体。

火光照亮塔壁，浓烟冲向天空，妖怪的尸体被火舌吞噬，利威尔掂了掂仅剩的金币，正准备回程，空中出现了天神，挡住他下山的路。

“你做了一件错事。”

“我不这么认为，这家伙可吃了几百人。因为我杀了你儿子，你就要惩罚我？”

“他需要为自己的暴行付出代价，这件事你没有做错。但是，利威尔，”天神目光悲悯，手中捧着苹果——妖怪赠与新娘的苹果，即使躯体死去，心脏依旧鲜红，“你选用了错误的方式，你欺骗了一颗寄予真爱的心。”

“那是唯一接近它弱点的办法了。”

“或许是的，但是，一颗真心永远不该被如此欺骗。”天神转了转掌中苹果，“这可怜的心依然鲜红，是因为它的真爱依然存在。一个轻率欺骗真心的人，当不了英雄。”

天神一甩衣袖，顷刻间天旋地转。

利威尔在一座象牙白色的石砌高塔中醒来，高塔位于一座圆形小岛，岛外湖水环绕。

塔里有五十二个房间，一间是厨房，一间上了锁，四十九个堆满棉花，还有一间，是临窗的一间卧室，摆放一架纺车。

“从现在起，你的时间将会停滞。走向那架纺车吧，你会将棉花纺成金线。纺完这些棉花，新的棉花会再次填满这座塔。如此反复两次，当你纺完填满塔的第三批棉花，你才能离开。”

他身上仍是沾染火的烟尘与山野泥土的白婚纱，裙边别着一枚银针。

“承受不住的时候，你被允许以同样的方式解脱。”

木椅子撞碎了一条腿，厨房的菜刀砍顿了，肩膀和大腿撞出淤青，整个身体昏厥睡去，高塔的大门依然对他紧闭。卧室的窗户敞开半扇，玻璃边的空气却是铜墙铁壁，连一只手也伸不出去。七天过后，他遍体鳞伤，在卧室的墙角边瘫倒，半睁着茫然无神一双眼。

一双翅膀在他头顶盘旋，高塔内另一个生命，一个小小的精灵，抱着有身体大小的一杯水，摇摇晃晃给他喂下去。他终于颤动喉结，饮下些水，小精灵又提来一根面包，一点点掰开喂给他。他总算恢复力气，可以站起来了，小精灵点点头，扑腾着翅膀向房间外飞去，他跟着小精灵走下楼梯，走进厨房。

厨房里堆满了各类食材，精灵小小的身体抱着刀，在锅子边料理一份牛肉。她不知已重复这些多久，已能快速移动身体大小的刀。精灵端着一小盘烤牛肉，费力扑扇翅膀飞向他。他捧着盘子，切下一块牛肉。味道好极了。“谢谢你，它们非常美味。”他对精灵说。

精灵一双大眼睛亮了起来，茶棕色的头发也有了光泽，嘴角翘成月牙，面颊上的几粒雀斑也显得可爱。她向他点点头，飞到厨具旁边继续忙碌。

利威尔瞥向摆放食材的桌子：属于精灵刚刚烘烤的那块牛肉的位置，已填补了一块新的。她和他一样被困在这里，不知已困了多久，并且——他忽然意识到，她不会说话。

利威尔走出厨房，回到卧室。打开衣柜。柜中整整齐齐挂满了干净长裙，像女巫的柜子，公主的收藏。衣柜旁，窗户边，一架纺车正在安静等待。闭合的高塔内，一切都是过去的影子。

厨房的角落，卧室的墙边，有几具不知放了多久的白骨，大概是过去被困于这座塔内，难耐寂寞而自杀的受罚者。利威尔看了一会儿，再不向它们投去半点目光。

他脱下婚纱，穿上衣柜里的一件新长裙，抱来棉花，搓成长条，在纺车边坐下，开始纺线。

纺车的转动中，棉线变成金线，一缕一缕，一捆一捆。

利威尔的时间停滞，已不需进食与保暖，却仍会在某个想起来的时刻，走下楼梯，走进厨房，吃上精灵准备的一点饭菜，让微笑爬上精灵的脸。

精灵会时隔很久，飞上楼梯，此时利威尔忙于纺线，黑发已垂至脚边，她会提起剪刀，重新修剪出一头短短的乌发。

天神的信使带给帕拉迪一颗苹果，一张地图，和一个传说。

传说伪装成女孩的勇士骗得了大地恶魔的心脏，在一座远离尘世的高塔里，将无尽的棉花纺成金线。

帕拉迪的公主派出一队士兵，沿着地图的指引，寻找勇士，将他带回仍在等待的荣誉、财富与未婚妻身边。

寻人的士兵被高塔内明晃晃的黄金线迷了眼，擅自决定，要揣走一缕，抱走一捆，带回帕拉迪的家里去。拿走金线的士兵，有的在高塔边咽气，有的在环岛湖中溺闭，没能有一个人回去。唯有那张地图，飞啊飞啊，飞回帕拉迪。

公主依然希望勇士有一天能够回家，地图成为王都中心广场的不变陈列。

一年又一年过去，帕拉迪换了一任又一任新国王，没几个人记得勇士与恶魔的故事，装满黄金线的高塔却成了经久不衰的冒险之地。

一队又一队的年轻人沿着地图的指引前去探险。

塔上高窗是唯一的进入途径，外面的人进得去，里面的人出不来。

高塔之中，夸张堆放的金线，充足鲜美的食材，摄人心魄的美人，通通令人意乱神迷。

有人揣了过多的金线，在停放纺车的房间内咽气。

有人偷藏了不常见的食材，饱餐后突然窒息。

有人玷污美人的双唇，将不规矩的手伸向美人的腰带，突然痴痴傻傻，摔下楼梯跌破脑袋。

一年又一年，高塔内堆放了越来越多的金线，堆得太多了，许多金线被扔出窗外，一百天后，如果不曾捡拾，窗外草地上的金线便会消失。

一年又一年，高塔内增加了越来越多的白骨，堆得太多了，许多具白骨也被扔出窗外，铺满了塔边草地，格外显眼。

新的勇士前来探险，在高塔内死去，在高塔内腐烂，又在高塔内化为白骨。

一百年过去了，利威尔仍在堆满白骨和黄金的房间里，在微风徐徐也吹不散腐臭味的高塔中，纺着线。

第一百零一年，已数不清是帕拉迪的第几任国王啦，他没有儿子，只有一个女儿，于是要把女儿嫁给全国最优秀的年轻人，令年轻人成为国王。

美丽的公主不愿嫁人，她听闻寻找金线的冒险从来无人生还，便指向地图，宣称只有从高塔取回刚刚纺出的两捆金线的人，才能成为她的丈夫。

五十个男人出发了，他们中有贵族，有平民，有十五六的少年，有中年岁数的鳏夫。沿着地图，走出无尽又漫长的黑暗森林，环塔的湖水便会展现眼前。

走啊走啊，娇贵的少爷肠胃脆弱，在秋日的森林里呕吐腹泻，母马驮着他们回程，不知有没有迷路。

中年的鳏夫在冬日里饮了太多酒，于第二日冻得僵硬，在烧尸的火光中结束旅途。

野兽的造访，猎人陷阱的埋伏，雾气与沼泽，带走了越来越多的小伙子。

从春到冬，从冬到春，只有四个年轻人走出广袤的黑暗森林，走到湖边。

他们全是平民，早失父母，摸爬滚打中长大，体魄强健，充满好奇，凝望高塔，看到了荣誉满载，公主伴身的崭新人生，从现在起，四个人里要争个胜负出来了。

湖水并不宽阔，圆脸蛋的小伙子是个行动派，二话不说脱了上衣，打算游向塔边。“等等，”一条瘦瘦的胳膊拦住他，“别冲动。”

说话的是四个人里身板最小的一个，正严肃地睁着一双大大的蓝眼睛。圆脸蛋听话地安静下来，毕竟，这家伙柔柔软软的金发盖着一颗聪明绝顶的小脑袋，全仗着他想办法，四个人才能走出森林。

金头发的小个子脱下一只鞋子，伸出脚趾，往湖中探了探，“滋”地一下，湖面沸腾起来，他的右脚烫得通红，水泡一个个冒出来，一路蔓延到小腿。他只来得及把尖叫的后一半吞下去，身体踉踉跄跄。

“喂爱尔敏！你还好吗？”扶住他的年轻人一双碧眼，一头棕发，身形挺拔，个头和黑暗森林里的树木一样疯长。

爱尔敏在友人的搀扶下小心翼翼坐下来，“我没事艾伦，这条腿晚上大概就能恢复，”他咽了咽唾沫，试图压下声音中因烫伤的疼痛而染上的颤抖，盯着湖面，皱起双眉，“我们显然不能这么过湖。”

“呃，不管怎样，谢谢你爱尔敏，”圆脸蛋摸了摸脑袋，“要不然我早被煮熟啦。”

“那怎么过湖？”鹰钩鼻的小伙子问，他个性阴沉，是四个人里最高最瘦的一个，直到走出林子，另外几个才想起他一直都在。

艾伦走回湖边，弯下腰，盯着水面，“爱尔敏？我想你得看看这个。”

爱尔敏被圆脸蛋和鹰钩鼻架着，一跳一跳回到湖边，四个人全都弯下腰去。湖水清澈见底，湖底铺陈金银铜币，项链宝石，和骷髅白骨。

“哦，”圆脸蛋擦擦汗，“如果我们掉进湖里，肯定化得只剩骨头。”

“我们大概需要交换才能过湖，”爱尔敏说，“需要把值钱的东西送给湖水，之后，大概会有东西带我们过湖。”

应着他的话，漆黑的一片影子越塔飞来，是一只巨大的乌鸦。

乌鸦在他们面前降落，一只鸟爪有整个人那么高，尖喙动了动，“亮闪闪！亮闪闪！”

“伙计，你会说话？”圆脸蛋瞪大眼睛，简直想走上前摸一摸。

“亮闪闪！亮闪闪！”

鹰钩鼻掏出一把小刀，迎着太阳晃了晃，“嘁，够亮吗？”

乌鸦探过头，大叫一声，翅膀炸起——它生气了，鹰钩鼻悻悻地收起刀子，摊开空空如也的双手，摇摇头。

圆脸蛋愁眉苦脸地揉头发，“我是个穷小子，饭还没吃饱过几顿呢，上哪找亮闪闪的宝贝。”

鹰钩鼻和圆脸蛋看向爱尔敏，艾伦·耶格尔翻遍全身，做了最后的努力，接着他挫败地转过头，也看向爱尔敏。

“你们……一点东西也翻不出来？”

三个脑袋点了点。

爱尔敏腾得红了脸，“我——”

“帮帮我们，你有办法。”

“我知道艾伦，但是……你们全部给我闭上眼！”

显然他们没听他的，噗的一声轻响过后，六只眼睛全部睁开，紧紧盯着他身后毛茸茸的一团。

“我能变出亮闪闪的东西，只需要——不要摸我的尾巴艾伦，太痒了！”好脾气的爱尔敏炸了毛，尾巴变大一倍，手掌向友人胳膊上狠拍，他或许想挠上一挠的，可惜太痒了，痒得只剩轻轻划上一下。他狠狠瞪一眼艾伦，抱着尾巴，一瘸一拐挪到几步远的地方。

剩下的三个人仍盯着他身后毛茸茸的尾巴。

“手感太好了。”艾伦说，“太舒服了。”

“抱着暖和吧？”鹰钩鼻说，阴沉沉地，讥笑道，“你这小子冬天就围着那条尾巴睡觉来着。”

艾伦可忘不了，全靠爱尔敏毛茸茸的尾巴，他才能撑过冬天，尽管他睡觉时揉乱了尾巴，还在上面流了些口水，为此爱尔敏半个月没理他。

“长得还可爱，”圆脸蛋喃喃道，“要我说，娶他就得了，干嘛还要找金线娶公主呢？”

爱尔敏跳了回来，左手拽着尾巴，曾经光滑柔顺的尾巴刚刚被朋友们揉得一团糟，右手紧紧攥着几根洁白的绒毛，取自他爱惜极了尾巴。他将尾巴收了回去，双手合拢捧住绒毛，再张开，掌心躺着四颗宝石。

爱尔敏跳到乌鸦身边，一颗一颗向它展示宝石，“这是我们四个人的，四个人的哦，你要看清楚。”

乌鸦点了点头，张开喙，衔住四颗宝石，一甩头丢进湖里，接着它低下身体，伸出一只翅膀，四个人沿着翅膀爬上鸟背。乌鸦伸展翅膀，飞向高塔。

“我从没如此庆幸你是一只小狐狸！”艾伦在空中对友人高喊。

“艾伦，恭维我没用，别忘了你刚弄乱我的尾巴。”爱尔敏板着一张脸，紧紧攥住鸦背的羽毛，摇摇晃晃，“况且这太高了，我快吐了。”

他终究没能吐出去——眼看快要撞上塔了，乌鸦一甩翅膀，四个人砸碎窗户，跌进高塔中的临窗卧室。

下落之前，爱尔敏展开尾巴，一共三条，绒毛蓬松，接住另外三个年轻人。万幸，小伙子没跌破头，但小狐狸可疼得动不了。

一片低吟声中，艾伦第一个半撑起身体，四下张望。

房间内没有床，只有一扇衣柜，一架纺车。纺车旁边满是黄金线，一捆一捆，金灿灿，沉甸甸，叠得老高。墙角堆满白骨，地板滚落骷髅。

拥挤的小室中，纺车边坐了一人，安安静静。

却并没有纺线。

乌黑的长发垂至地面，在脚边委委屈屈打了个弯，精巧的面颊上，黯蓝的双眼空洞呆滞，好半天才在年轻人身上聚焦，轻轻一眨，眼珠转动，回了神来。衣裙之上，握住左臂的右手缓缓展开，指尖捏着一枚针。

那人将银针别回裙边，低下头去，重新纺线。

艾伦看得呆了，直到被爱尔敏虚弱的手掌推，才立刻从尾巴上弹起来。“哇抱歉！”

爱尔敏三条尾巴已被压得扁扁的，痛得整张脸皱成一团，“我就不该帮……”艾伦抱着他的尾巴揉了又揉，连打结的绒毛也捋得通顺一些，小狐狸喘了喘，恢复一些声音，目光越过艾伦，看向纺车的主人，“我们来取金线，取两捆新鲜纺出的金线，抱歉，可能需要在塔里借住一段时间了。”

纺织人停下动作，抬起头，一双眼睛淡淡地从他们四个脸上扫过，抬起手臂，指了指楼梯的方向。

“这意思是？”艾伦问，但纺织人不再说话，他低下头去，专注于将棉花纺成金线。

艾伦走上前，蹲在纺车前，看着一缕一缕的金线落向地面。他仍感到不可思议，但这间堆满骨头的屋子，他的狐狸友人，又有哪个是正常普通的呢。

“你不能说话吗？”他问，并不记得传说里天神割掉勇士的舌头。“利威尔？”他绞尽脑汁搜寻出勇士的名字，但愿没有记错。

纺织的手顿了一顿，勇士没想到一百年后还能有人呼唤自己的名字，纺车边的手指微微颤抖。他半低着头，蓝眼睛闪过几瞬思索的神情，接着摇了摇头。

“我真不该用否定句问你，简直不知你在对什么摇头，”艾伦摸摸鼻尖，这沟通可太艰难了，“不，我能说话。是的，我不能说话，哪个是你的意思？”

“艾伦，”爱尔敏终于爬了起来，尾巴疼得他摇摇晃晃，就势扯了扯好友，“我想他是太久没说过话，暂时发不出声音了。”

利威尔向小狐狸瞥了一眼，又点了点头。

“那么你——”

“喂，艾伦，”圆脸蛋打断他，“既然他指了楼梯，就下去看看。他发不出声，你能问出个啥？”

爱尔敏右腿烫伤，又压伤了尾巴，由剩下三个轮番架着，四人的楼梯走得很慢，他们在每一层停下，打开一间间屋子。

“全是棉花。”艾伦默记打开的房间门数，回忆熟记于心的故事，“四十九间，已经空了二十五间了。”

他们走到高塔的底层已是下午。底层只有两间房，一间上了锁，一间是厨房。

厨房堆满了新鲜食材，小精灵趴在案板上，正抱着刀柄打瞌睡。她被脚步声吵醒，揉揉眼睛，看到四个年轻人，整张小脸亮堂起来，翅膀扑扇扑扇，拽出刀便去切肉。

“她要为我们做饭？”圆脸蛋问。

“看样子是的。”艾伦说着，走向案台，“我们也该帮帮忙。”

但四个小伙子着实没什么手艺，精灵苦着一张脸，举着抹布将他们全部赶到餐桌边，确信他们乖乖坐好再不捣乱，这才飞回案板边，继续料理。

艾伦在餐桌边坐了一会儿，又去帮忙，他这次蹲在灶台边烧火，精灵没赶他，欢快地扇扇翅膀，鹰钩鼻和圆脸蛋互相看了看，也走上前去，蹲下来一起烧火。伤员爱尔敏已趴着桌子睡着了，可怜的小狐狸，他需要补充些精力治好脚伤。

夜晚时分，餐桌已堆满了食物，没了小狐狸安放脑袋的地方，艾伦把这颗沉睡的脑袋板到自己肩膀，他有点高了，不一会儿爱尔敏被抻得脖子疼，从硌得慌的肩膀上睁开眼睛。

“你可算醒啦。”艾伦说，双手刀叉不停，头也不回，“再不醒你就没饭吃了。”

“嗯……”爱尔敏还是很困，艾伦的肩膀真不舒服，他迷迷糊糊望向餐桌，哦，那里真没睡觉的地方了，他正想闭上眼在友人肩膀凑合凑合，嘴里冷不丁被艾伦塞了一个烤鸡腿。

爱尔敏这下真的醒了。

三个人目瞪口呆地看着小狐狸风卷残云消灭整只烤鸡，它味道好极了，尽管由于三个人的忙活，炉火过旺，烤得有点糊。

满桌食物消灭大半，四个人肚皮撑得鼓鼓的，小精灵很久没见到饭菜被如此认真对待， 哼着歌在天花板下飞了一圈又一圈。鹰钩鼻和圆脸蛋栽下凳子，不一会儿打起哈欠。圆脸蛋的呼噜声响亮，反而把昏昏欲睡的艾伦吵得清醒了。

他坐直身体，刚从睡意中脱离，还有点迷糊，过了会儿才意识到身边还有另一个醒着的人，之前已睡饱的小狐狸。

爱尔敏的烫伤已经好了，他正拿着一把小梳子，尾巴拽到腰前，低头细心梳理绒毛，这几条尾巴今天可被折腾得不清。艾伦看了看那些尾巴，“还是三条？”

“嗯。”

“没别的感觉？”

“嗯。”

“我还以为，有这次探险，你能长出四条。”

那是小狐狸的秘密，只和这自幼玩耍的小男孩讲过。小狐狸的心上人是狐狸族长的女儿，强大的狐妖有九条尾巴，族长的女儿早早修出九条，到了谈婚论嫁的年纪，小狐狸呢，哦，他只有三条。

“我还以为你只有一条呢。”爱尔敏第一次向艾伦展示尾巴时，艾伦说，“你长得可一点也不像个厉害角色。”他倒也没说错，三条尾巴的小狐狸在同龄狐妖里饱受欺负。族长不可能把女儿嫁给一个连自己也保护不了的家伙。

于是爱尔敏说，“我要去找金线。”

艾伦呛到了，“你不要你的狐狸姐姐了吗？”

“我只要一场探险经历，当我作为第一批从禁忌塔回来的人，有了这等奇幻经历，也许会给我一点竞争优势，哦，也许我能在探险中长出第四条尾巴呢。”

爱尔敏长尾巴的愿望泡汤了，但好歹到了纺车边，冒险已完成大半，凭他的口才，定能将这场经历说得迷人，令族长和狐狸公主全部听得入神，因而也并不失望，他转而关心艾伦的事，“下午你压疼我的尾巴了。”

“对不——”

“你看利威尔先生看呆了，他哪里不对劲吗？”

勇士与妖怪，假女孩与大地恶魔，那是同龄人早已不感兴趣，艾伦却分外着迷的故事。他记熟了它，向爱尔敏讲了一遍又一遍，讲到爱尔敏调侃他，“那么喜欢，就去把主人公找回来啊。”当然是喜欢、是敬佩的，艾伦心里，女孩的伪装是勇士不拘小节的谋虑，高塔的纺织是天神挟私报复的不公正待遇。但那些故事太久，太远了，远到与生活断了联系。

终于，十几年过去，和所有青春期的年轻人一样，艾伦被辉煌的宫殿，美丽的公主，崭新的人生所触动，阴差阳错，真的踏上寻找故事主人公的旅途。他达到了迈向新人生最关键的一步，也窥见了幼时那个梦真实的样子。

但这真实的样子刺痛了他，呆滞的眼神，纺线纺到颤抖的双臂，已不知如何讲话的声带，唯有五官还撑得上漂亮，嵌在僵硬而了无生气的一张皮肤里。利威尔曾是艾伦心里关于勇气与忧伤的一个梦与谜，但他现在坐在这里，在纺车边，只需看上一眼，那孤独麻木就透露了一百年岁月的谜底。况且——

“他那时没在纺线。”艾伦说，“他在掩饰，但我感觉得到，他因我们的出现呆住了。我们打断了什么事。”

爱尔敏说，“他随后将银针别回裙子上了。”

“你居然知道。”

“庆幸吧，你的臭屁股没挡住我的视线。”

“但你有看到那银针之前在哪里吗？”

爱尔敏蹙起了眉，“你认为——”

“我认为它之前在他手心里，在他握住胳膊的手心里。”

“你认为他想自杀。”

“一百年了，有什么不可能呢。”艾伦轻哼一声，“要不是我们到了，连新纺的金线也没得取了。”他低着头，双肘撑住膝盖，微长的棕发垂下来，挡住侧脸。

爱尔敏清楚，艾伦在失望，友人憧憬了整个童年与少年时代的，以小巧的身躯战胜大地恶魔的勇士，不仅向惩罚与孤独屈服，甚至刚刚还在准备自尽。我该琢磨一些话来安慰他，爱尔敏想。

但他似乎又想错了，艾伦腾地站起来，捏紧拳头，“我要上楼，我得盯紧他。”

“艾伦？”

“万一他再抓机会自杀怎么办？我还想娶公主呢。”

艾伦只留下一个急匆匆的背影，爱尔敏赶忙追上去，一边上楼一边手忙脚乱收起尾巴，艾伦将楼梯踩得蹬蹬直响，听得爱尔敏脑袋嗡嗡地痛。你哪里是想娶公主啊，他暗叹道，你分明是被你的勇士气坏了。

艾伦冲到卧房边，利威尔仍在纺线，听到声音抬起头来，扫了他们两个一眼，细微地挑了挑眉，像在表达“你们终于吃完了吗”。银针仍然别在裙角，连褶皱也还是同一条，显而易见，过去的几个小时，他再没碰过它。

这一切和艾伦想的不一样，利威尔清醒且平和，甚至有闲心对塔里新来的客人投去关注，仿佛从没放弃任何事——但他那时一定握着那枚针。

什么改变了他？

此时的艾伦毫无睡意，他走到利威尔身边，“你会写字吗？”

利威尔望向他，年轻人满脸认真，看不出一点开玩笑的意思，铁了心在捣乱。又有什么关系呢，这一点时间是否耽误，他都要再花上近百年才能纺完所有的线，不如看看这小子想干什么。过去的一百年，取线的人要么不理他，要么想从他这里偷走纺车，要么看他长得过得去图谋不轨，他还是第一次见到缠着他说话，而不是取了金线就走的人。啊，对了，这小鬼要新纺出来的线。利威尔点了点头。

艾伦松了一口气，“但愿我们的语言变化不大，就算变化大一点，爱尔敏你也能读懂吧？”

“能倒是能的，但是艾伦你没有——”纸。爱尔敏反射性捂住裤子。“我绝对，绝对不帮忙。”

他到底没能扭过朋友，纺织人略带几分兴趣的注视下，爱尔敏蓬出一条尾巴，从他刚刚梳理好的皮毛上揪下一根，变成一张羊皮纸，又揪下一根，变了一根笔。

艾伦捧着纸笔，倒不好意思再问关于银针的事，还有什么好问的呢，银针的用途老传说里讲得明白，至于利威尔为什么拿起银针，岁月还不够说明一切吗？但艾伦又不放心，利威尔现在放下了针，不代表他以后拿不起来。

于是耶格尔写道，【四十九个房间的棉花，你已经纺空了二十五间。】

【有人给你讲故事了吗？】

对方写下的字迹工整漂亮，简直称得上娟秀，对比之下，耶格尔的字体歪歪扭扭，和十五六岁的年轻人一样狂野奔放。【你的字真好看。】

【傻子，我小时候要替女巫写回信，自然要把字写好看些才行。】羊皮纸上沙沙不停，艾伦却从利威尔的脸上窥出了若有若无的几分轻松惬意，过去的时光不是枷锁，反而带给他一点点生气。

【你快要走出去了，】艾伦继续写，【纺完剩下的那些房间以后。】

【这座塔仅仅被第二次填满，纺完这些，还有新的四十九间棉花等着我。】那可能会是新的一百年。

艾伦不再动笔了，他觉到一股无可奈何的渺小，站在传说的面前，他才真正体会到传说背后的岁月与诅咒是如何漫长与绝望。

“你不该被困在这。”他说，跑下楼梯，哼哧哼哧冲回来，举起椅子便朝窗户砸去。是那把早被利威尔砸坏一条腿的椅子，它正被艾伦抓着，只怕撑不了多久又要毁掉一条腿。年轻人砸累了，扔了椅子，又跑下楼梯，寻找别的工具。他在高塔的夜里忙忙碌碌，叮叮当当敲着每一块可能松动的墙砖。

利威尔早已停了纺线，他站在房间里，呆愣愣地望着忙上忙下的艾伦，目不转睛。

【他真是个怪家伙，对吧？】爱尔敏捡起被艾伦丢在一边的羊皮纸，写道，【他听你的故事长大，念叨了十几年。】

羊皮纸上有了三种字体，耶格尔的最为歪歪扭扭。

【他这次只怕啊，】爱尔敏继续写道，【不止要取金线，还要把你救出去。他或许来之前还没明白，但他现在一定如此想着。】

利威尔看了那羊皮纸很久，看艾伦那几行拼命找话凑出来的歪歪扭扭的字，又去看年轻人敲打窗户与墙壁的身影，额头满布的汗珠。

他半低下头去，肩膀抖了又抖，嘴角上挑，像是在笑，但由于声带久未用过，喉咙里仅仅挤出怪异的声音。他笑得累了，跌坐回纺车边，仍盯着艾伦瞧，他看得那么认真，似乎艾伦才是这一百年来，第一个真正闯入塔里的人。

天快亮了，耶格尔将自己折腾得腰酸腿痛，全无半点进展——当然了，这可是天神创建的牢笼。但他不甘心，拽了爱尔敏再次跑下楼梯，来到厨房外上锁的房间。

“我打不开它。”艾伦说，“你能吗？既然只有这一间是上锁的，也许它就是关键。”

爱尔敏试了三条尾巴，念了所有咒语，房门依然紧闭。

“它可能打不开，”小狐狸说，“利威尔在这里住了一百年，不可能没有试过，如果他也没能打开门，那么……也许只有他出去的时候，这扇门才能打开。”

“这么说，”艾伦攥紧了拳头，那事实他早已清楚，却只能再度承认，“我们什么都做不了。”

“我们什么也做不了，”爱尔敏说，挤了点微笑出来，“或许他们俩能呢，走吧艾伦，我们去叫醒他们。”

那也只是两个普通人，能做什么呢，但艾伦没有拆穿好友的安慰。

鹰钩鼻和圆脸蛋却再也叫不醒了，他们浑身僵硬，没了呼吸。

艾伦猛然从解救勇士的幻梦中惊醒，审视高塔中无处不在的白骨，和似有似无的阴风。

“打开他们的包裹，搜他们的衣兜，艾伦。”爱尔敏冷了一张脸，正急速翻找圆脸蛋的口袋，“早该察觉到有什么不对劲，如果那些骨头是过往的造访者，那么他们出不去只有——”

圆脸蛋的口袋里躺着一枚小小的糕点，鹰钩鼻的背心里藏了一根金线。

【你不能带走这塔里的任何东西，一丁点的贪欲也会夺走性命。】利威尔在年轻人的质问下写道。

“但是，”艾伦回忆圆脸蛋第一次见到糕点时的满足神情，“他也许只是想给其他朋友尝尝罢了。”

“因为这个，才没人走出去吗？”爱尔敏环顾四周成堆白骨，不是险途或是诅咒，而是黄金与美食的诱惑绊倒了从饥饿与艰苦中活下来的行路人。或许还有美色，他注意到白骨之中有些陈旧破碎的衣裙布料，但他没有提及。

【天神永远不会把故事讲全。】利威尔顿了顿，又写道，【对于你们的朋友，我很抱歉。】

“我们也走不出去，是吗，我们也要拿走金线，而金线是塔里的东西。”

【你们宣称要取走两捆新纺出来的线，如果只取走这些，你们就能出去。】

他是塔的囚徒，却也成了塔的主人。

没有他的允许，任何不能带走塔里的东西。

一百年来，探险者来来往往，从没一个询问他的想法，他成了塔里的活死人。

有的人扬言取走一捆金线，却偷藏一缕，便因那一缕丧命。

有的想从厨房里备些回程的干粮，但没能告知，便在厨房中窒息。

有的人直接抢夺纺出黄金的魔法纺车，也在纺车旁边闭上眼睛。

注意到他的人，只是纾解消遣，不曾把他当做正常人对待，衣裙被污染破碎，他取出新的一件，白骨也添了新的一员。

这是惩罚欺骗的一座孤独塔，也是漠视与隐瞒的葬身地。

只有艾伦·耶格尔，第一次认真关注他的存在，与他说话，同他写字，甚至为了救他出去不断努力。

利威尔仍在纺线，一百年来第一次，不是在消磨时间中浑浑噩噩，而是为了另一个人努力着。他要尽快纺完两捆金线，令艾伦带走，快点离开，离开这座与世隔绝的高塔，回到人生中去，那人生中有荣誉，有财富，有美丽高贵的新娘，有一个光明万丈的未来。

但艾伦却仍在给他的纺线过程捣乱。

埋葬了逝去同伴的悲伤，耶格尔愈加渴望清除塔中的压抑。他不断在一张又一张羊皮纸上写写画画，打断利威尔纺线的步骤。

写了太多张，艾伦连童年经历也叙述完了，已经要编出故事来找话说，小狐狸也失去了太多绒毛的时候，利威尔写道【你做这些，只是不想出塔吧。】

艾伦僵住，笔尖久久不再移动。

利威尔于是拿过笔【为什么？】

因为这里有帮助了帕拉迪，却被帕拉迪遗忘的，久久受罚的勇士，这里有因为一幅地图而堆积了上百年的白骨，这里有我死去腐烂的同伴。我不能在目睹了长达一百年的孤寂监牢之后，摇摇头忘却，说没关系，塌着别人的尸骨和寂寞，迎接财富与荣誉。

【因为我不想把你丢在这里。】

丢在白骨和黄金的牢笼里。

利威尔发出了声响，他的声带或许恢复了一点，艾伦能听出那大概是笑了。【但是你应该离开，这才是你心中该有的正确决定。】

艾伦不说话，不动笔，下巴咬得紧紧的，侧脸成了僵硬的方角，他在较劲，和塔较劲，和无法排遣的愤怒较劲。

因此利威尔继续写，【你留在这里，在塔里变成老头，加入我脚边的白骨地。你只能得到一个一事无成的惨淡人生，我只能到唯一的朋友的一具尸体。你要是想帮我，就不该把死亡的痛苦推到我下一个一百年里。】

艾伦不再写字。

他开始坐在纺车边，将棉花搓成长条，帮助利威尔纺线。

他磨着爱尔敏，将尾巴变成藤条，紧紧攥着滑下塔，在塔边的草地——那些探险家从未好好留意的地方，找寻野果与花束。

阳光正好，他攀着藤条，蹲上窗户，逆光的眼里满是兴奋，向利威尔展示他掌心的野果。

利威尔在他的呼喊中走向窗边。在艾伦的身边，清风拂过，他碰到艾伦的手，碰到野果，便碰到塔外世界的气息。

艾伦跳进了窗户，于是风消失了，利威尔的手指被铜墙铁壁的空气挡住，这又是一座密闭塔。

但野果很甜。

【我想请你帮一个忙。】艾伦熟睡的一个夜晚，利威尔对爱尔敏写道。

后来，艾伦每天爬下塔的时刻，利威尔会坐在爱尔敏身边，张开口，笨拙地努力。小狐狸的手掌贴着他的喉咙，紧蹙的双眉一天天舒展。

【它在恢复，】爱尔敏写道，【总有一天，你能说出口。】

利威尔纺完一捆金线的那天，艾伦摘了塔外的一圈鲜花，编了一个花环。

塔外的花不漂亮，大的大小的小，颜色灰溜溜的，耶格尔手艺不好，花环过大了，斜斜地挂在利威尔脑袋上，怎么看怎么别扭。

艾伦有点郁闷。

爱尔敏走上前去，将花环换了个位置。

它成了利威尔白裙子上的一条花朵项链。

看起来总算还不赖了。

利威尔任他俩折腾完，捏着项链上的小花瓣，爱不释手，他看了这花环好久，久到艾伦说，“它真的很丑，你那么喜欢，我以后做个更好看的。”

利威尔摇了摇头，他张了张口，喉咙颤动，急切地，却只能挤出一个音节。

艾伦笑了，这是这些天来耶格尔第一个真心实意的笑容，“你想说话，那就是好事。”

尽管艾伦会在心情好的时候搓棉花帮忙，但年轻人更多的时间仍花在寻找塔外的奇花异草，野果虫鸟上面。他从那些白骨与黄金旁边踏过，不再看上一眼。他将阴郁与苦闷收起，把年轻人最火热与朝气的一面在塔中展现，试图留给利威尔一个美好的回忆。

旁观了窗边那根藤条一个月，利威尔终于在纸上写下【我可以摸摸你的尾巴吗？】

利威尔的第二捆金线纺得更慢了。

他被艾伦的鲜花与野果打断，时常走神，凝视花瓣或回味甘甜。一旦他纺得累了，一双手伸进爱尔敏毛茸茸地尾巴，歇息得身心舒畅，更不愿去碰纺车了。好在他歇息后总是会细心将爱尔敏的尾巴梳好，爱尔敏被梳得惬意极了，打起哈欠，利威尔重新纺线的时候，小狐狸抱着他的腿熟睡。他睡得那么香甜，连利威尔也看得生起几分困意，哪怕他早已不需要睡眠。最后一人一狐在纺车边睡得踏实，直到被黄昏归来的艾伦用野果砸醒。

这样的日子过了很久，利威尔重新习惯了睡眠。

他白天从毛茸茸的尾巴上醒来，身边躺着口水直流的青年。

白天青年爬下塔，小狐狸同他纺线。

黄昏，他和青年与小狐狸一起，捧着野果来到厨房，请小精灵品尝塔外的甘甜，一同做饭，一同收拾，听青年为了沾染口水的尾巴和好友道歉。

他还有一整个夜晚来观赏青年找到的怪石异草，为各种不曾注意的小东西尽情惊叹。

夏日将近，小精灵、艾伦和小狐狸一起，剪下他过长的黑发，两个好友为新发型的样子争吵不断。

他几乎以为塔里从来都是这般热闹惬意的，到很久很久以后，从很久很久以前。

夏日的最后一天，利威尔纺出了两捆金线。

艾伦·耶格尔抱着金线，站在窗边，止步不前。

“没有你的允许，我带不走塔里的任何东西。”他说，“如果你允许自己被我带走，我能救你出去吗？”

他将金运至塔边，蹲在窗上，向利威尔伸出手。

利威尔紧紧握住他的，鞋尖踩上窗台。

耶格尔翻下窗，抓住藤条。

利威尔紧紧攥着窗沿，如果我允许自己离开——他尝试着探出身体——

他被铜墙铁壁的空气弹回房间。

天神不曾予他离开的权利。

艾伦也跟随他回到房间。

“如果我无法把你救出去，”他说，“便让我带走别的什么吧，属于你的东西。”

利威尔取出一百年前，剩余的那枚金币。

那原本用来回程的钱。

他有点想笑，但却笑不出来，他还有话想说，可只能发出呜呜咽咽几个音节，他还想把这样的日子再过上一天，但是——

他不曾看过自己的脸，那已是一双从呆滞麻木中解脱，翻涌不舍与留恋的蓝眼睛了，这样一双眼睛如此认真地凝望青年——

艾伦吻了他，紧紧攥着他的手，将金币握在掌心。

这是一个温和漫长的吻，由火一样的青年给予，令人沉醉。

艾伦放开他，走向窗边。

纺线人掐紧了喉咙，拼命想要挤出一句话。

青年翻下窗，抓住藤蔓。

“利威尔。”艾伦说，“再见。”

他久久站在窗边，注视着青年和小狐狸越行越远。

窗外的风亲吻了他，裙摆飞舞。

艾伦不曾询问，但他早已应允——裙边的银针在接吻时被青年带走，消失不见。

这已是第一百零一年的第一个秋日，利威尔仍在堆满白骨黄金的房间里，纺着线。

他不停地张口，喉咙颤动，发出音节，在高塔中，低低的，一声又一声。

深秋时分，遥远的青年或许早已身披荣耀头戴王冠，塔里的人终于说出了话语。

“艾伦。”

沙哑的声音，疼痛的喉咙，和一颗溢血的心脏。

“谢谢。”

临冬时分，遥远的帕拉迪。

探险归来的勇士放弃了光辉未来。

艾伦领取了奖赏金币，紧接着将金币交给公主，公主用它们设立孤儿院。

他成了家喻户晓，声誉鼎盛的探险英雄，但他拒绝受封头衔。

他更不曾向公主求婚，只是将一枚陈旧的金币穿成项链，戴在胸前。

“我要回去。”艾伦凝望手掌，它曾被另一只小上一些的手紧紧握过，“我要回到塔，陪在他身边。”

“你疯了吗？”爱尔敏很是担忧，小狐狸仍是三条尾巴，他的心上人和族长全被冒险故事迷住，但族长仍不同意把女儿嫁给他。“他要走出来还需要百年，你陪在他身边，死在他面前，把所有的希望掐灭，这是在害他啊！你不是为了让他好好活下去才带走银针的吗？”

“所以，我会回到塔边，但不会进塔。”艾伦说，“我会在塔边的那片地方，靠野果小虫为生。嘿，或许我能买通那只大乌鸦呢，它能长那么大，一定很会找吃的。我会在塔边陪着利威尔，他不知道我在，他可以搂着那些回忆活下去，等他走出去，我也只是那些白骨中一个，他也不会知道。”

“你真的是个疯子。”

艾伦不回嘴，也不辩解。爱尔敏知道劝不动了，便放轻声音，“值得吗？”

“谁知道啊，”艾伦苦笑一声，“我见到那样一个人，困在那种地方，我就放不下。我他妈也想过舒服日子，不想去荒岛当野人，但是……哈，利威尔，我他妈忘不了他。”

骑士找到青年，二话不说便要决斗。她是家族中的异类，是拼命成为骑士的女人，所有的小伙子笑话她，小姑娘害怕她，她只是一拳又一拳，一剑又一剑，把探险回来的青年压在地上，发狠地质问，“你要让公主怎么办？”

艾伦抹了抹嘴角的血，讥笑道，“她是公主，可以自己做女王，也并不想嫁人，不然她何苦叫五十个勇士去送死？”他撑起身体，拍拍泥土，也毫不留情，揍了女骑士一拳，“你喜欢公主，就去和她讲啊，你不讲她如何明白。”

“不，”骑士低声说，“她不能和我搅在一起，她的人生不该这样。”

所有的情感在重大的死亡面前戛然而止。

临终的国王铁了心，要把王国交给年轻有为的勇士，从无人生还的金线旅途中回来的英雄。

帕拉迪遵从了国王的遗嘱，取回金线的青年和神色淡漠的公主于冬雪中成婚。

太荒唐了，艾伦想，她的心不在我这，我的心落在塔里。

他并没在夜晚等到公主，却也仍旧难以入睡。

他在葬礼与婚礼过后不久，此时正安安静静的王宫内游荡，走遍每一个角落，沿着楼梯一路向下，打开王宫地下的一间小室。

公主坐在这里，手捧一颗鲜红的苹果。

“希斯特利亚？”

“抱歉，艾伦，我是一个自私的人。”公主向他扯了一个虚软的笑，“你听到大地的颤动了吗？那是极北之地的怪物，它们巨大且食人，正要向帕拉迪奔来。一百年前，北山的妖怪儿子被天神派来等待，阻止此刻的怪物入侵，妖怪自己却干起了食人的坏事，它已经被杀死了。”

“如果你想讲故事——”

“这是它的心脏。它本会在抵挡怪物入侵时碎掉，使天神的私生子得到净化，能够位列神坛。但私生子已经死了，只不过由于它的真爱还在，心脏没有消失。这颗心脏仍然是阻拦怪物的钥匙，但是，发动半神的心，需要人类的一条命。”

艾伦听得汗毛倒数，“希斯特利亚，你先把苹果放下——”

“我会发动它，把那些食人巨怪挡住。至于带领百姓迁徙，重建国家，这种麻烦事，你去做好了。抱歉，为了这个和你成婚。”她轻哼一声，“抱歉，因为不想嫁人，曾送你和你的朋友去死。”

“你要牺牲吗？”

“如果你愿意如此称呼。”

“我当然不愿意。”艾伦跪下来，捏住希斯特利亚的手腕，他捏得那么用力，一点不懂得怜香惜玉，公主松了手，苹果滚落在地。

“你可别希望能这么简单享尽美名的死去，哪个百姓会跟刚与公主结婚一天的人随随便便迁居啊！你是老家伙的亲生女儿，给我把王冠戴起来。帮助百姓，重建国家，这种事，当然由你去做。发点狠，让别人瞧瞧女王的厉害，谁也欺负不了你的百姓，你想爱谁就爱谁，这不很好吗？苹果轮不到你碰。”

“但是……”希斯特利亚一愣，“你想牺牲吗？”

“啊？你和老家伙把王冠扣我头上，我做件好事，不是挺好的吗？”艾伦说，握了握公主的手掌，她大概不能算他妻子了，但是，最后陪他发一顿牢骚，倒还称得上朋友。“还有人爱着你，有人等着你，你不能放弃。”

“那你呢？……你要替我去死吗？”

“我当然不愿意。谁会愿意去死啊。”艾伦咕哝一句，轻笑一声，“我可不想死，但如果有人活得足够久，他能把我从死神手里抢回来。”

公主亲吻夫婿，离开这间密室。

帕拉迪的百姓寻觅迁徙之地，食人巨怪的隐患笼罩国家之上，森林湖泊拒绝他们，山脉洼地赶跑他们，只有海神同意他们搬迁，因为爱尔敏——这从小生长于帕拉迪的小狐狸以一条尾巴作为交换。

公主带领百姓，走啊走啊，不分日夜，迁向海边。

艾伦站在王宫城堡的高台，等啊等啊，等到迁徙长队的最后一个人离开帕拉迪的国境。

食人的巨怪已来到帕拉迪空无一人的城间。

银针反射冬日的阳光。

就让这开启故事的工具把带他回到勇士传说的起点，以无尽安眠走到传说与梦境的身边。

他伸展手指，银针轻刺。

滴血的手指紧握鲜红的苹果。

青年合上眼，摇摇晃晃跌下去，安眠于王宫冷硬的地面。

苹果滚落城堡，滚啊滚啊，触碰泥土。

顷刻间，帕拉迪的大地崩裂开来，无数的藤蔓拔地而出，粗壮灵活，满布毒刺。

食人巨怪被藤蔓缠绕，被毒刺贯穿，成了沙土碎石，洒落，洒落。

落到因藤蔓的出现而成了残砖碎瓦的帕拉迪王宫与城市之间。

过了一年。两年。

第三年的夏日，爱尔敏返回帕拉迪的土地。

他送给海神一条尾巴，在迁徙的路上长出一条新的，又在返回的路上长出另一条，已是四条尾巴的小狐狸了。

他身边跟着狐狸族长的女儿阿尼，狐狸公主与亲生父亲格斗决斗，毅然决然跟随爱尔敏返程。

我老爹气得吹胡子瞪眼，她说，但管他呢，我们总会回去，回去我再向他道歉。

帕拉迪浴满阳光，遍布藤蔓，了无人迹，只有残沙碎石，星星点点。

爱尔敏化了弧形，从粗壮藤蔓的缝隙间灵敏穿梭，跑啊跑啊，跑到藤蔓中心的地点。

此处的藤蔓相交成中空的拱形，拱形之下，是了无生息的青年。

小狐狸爬向青年的胸膛，听到有力的心跳。

它眨眨眼，发现那棕色的头发也在随日子疯长，已成了身底下长长的一片。

“是那根针。”爱尔敏思索，向随后跟来的女伴解释，“那针的时间随高塔流动，成了高塔的一部分。在塔里使用，它能杀人，若在塔外，它会令使用者也成为塔的一部分，与高塔一起停滞时间。”

“哈，”女伴伸出爪子，碰碰青年的脸颊，“你有什么办法把这家伙弄醒吗？”

“所有的古谚都讲，真爱是打破魔法的钥匙，”小狐狸说，“如果他自杀的这枚针上也有天神的魔法，真爱将会唤醒他。”

“非得是真爱吗？”拱形藤蔓下空地很大，母狐狸化回人形，坐在一边抱起双臂，“友情不行？爱尔敏，你去试试。”

“我……！”小狐狸连忙从青年身上爬下来，也化了人形做到一边，“我肯定不行。”

“是吗？你从大海那边跑了三年，跑回这鸟不拉屎的地方就为了给你朋友收尸，”阿尼踢了踢艾伦的裤腿，“既然这家伙没死，我们没办法把尸骨给希斯特利亚带回去，就只能想办法带个活人回去了。”

“你真想让我去试试？”

“为什么不行，反正现在也没头绪。”

“……你闭上眼睛。”

“不行。”过了一会儿爱尔敏走回来，“我努力了，我啃肿了他的嘴，他也没反应。”

“哈，那这家伙有真爱吗？”

“或许有的。”爱尔敏想了一想，“那要等很久很久。”

一年又一年过去了，两只小狐狸满世界旅行。

夏天，爱尔敏回到帕拉迪的藤蔓群，剪短沉睡的艾伦·耶格尔长得过长的头发，刮一刮他的胡子。

“帕拉迪重建了，到处都是海鲜商铺，你吃过虾和螃蟹吗，那味道好极了。”

“希斯没再结婚，她和女骑士形影不离，到处都在议论，但她不在乎，打算在将来传位给小侄子。”

“她依然坚称你是帕拉迪的一任国王，哪怕只有一天。他们给你竖了一座雕像，工匠手艺不怎么样，要我说，有点滑稽，我可认不出是你。”

“但庆幸吧，雕像比你本人高多了。”

冬天，爱尔敏来到紧闭高塔，坐在利威尔卧房的一角，揉搓棉花，帮他纺线。

他会讲艾伦·耶格尔的故事，尽管纺线人总是听得入神，忘了转动纺车，需要小狐狸去帮忙。

“他保护了帕拉迪，和你当年一样。”

“他带走了银针，因为他相信，你一定会坚持下去，直到走出高塔，走向自由。”

“他也一定相信着，你会有一天找到他。”

“你知道，他是个活力旺盛的家伙，最讨厌无所事事的睡眠。”

小狐狸和大乌鸦成了好朋友，每次造访都带给乌鸦许多许多亮闪闪。

乌鸦用尖喙在土地上画出七扭八歪的藏宝图，指给它下一个冒险地点。

奔波之中，小狐狸拥有了九条尾巴，个子也长高了点，总算有几分像个帅哥了。

一年又一年，一年又一年。

一百年过去，爱尔敏最后一次来访时，族长早已同意他迎娶女儿，帕拉迪的国王已成了希斯公主侄子的儿子的儿子，第三次填满的高塔只剩了最后一间棉花。

爱尔敏留给利威尔一张地图。

地图等待最后一场冒险，只需最初的勇士亲自实现。

高塔中的第二百零三年，一个平平无奇的夏日，利威尔纺完了最后一根金线。

他揉了揉僵硬的腿，按摩酸疼的臂，站起来，走到窗边，伸出手指。

空气柔软，清风吹拂，塔外的世界尽在眼前。

他听到天神的声音，洪亮而遥远：

“你等到了一颗真心，并学会了珍视它。这些岁月里，你证明无与伦比的忍耐，坚毅，与勇气。你有资格做一个英雄了，现在，去到处看看吧，这座塔是你的了。去做你想做的事吧，再不会有人阻拦。”

“我如果要从你的手里抢一个灵魂呢？”

天神哈哈大笑：“去吧孩子，塔和他的时间开始流逝，在那重新运作的躯体饿死之前找到他吧，他是你的了。”

利威尔走出卧房，走下楼梯，听到了另一阵激动的脚步，从厨房传来。

哑巴小精灵不见了，厨房站着一个姑娘，茶棕发色，眼睛圆圆。

“萨沙。萨沙·布劳斯。”姑娘说，咽了咽唾沫，“你饿不饿，要不要吃饭？”

利威尔这才想起他的时间重新运作了，若不吃东西，只怕会饿死在路上。

他和萨沙在厨房里忙忙碌碌，第一次见到曾是精灵的少女狼吞虎咽。

“他为什么罚你？”利威尔问。

“哦，我打了属于天神的森林里的一头野猪。”姑娘两腮被食物塞得鼓鼓的，“有什么办法嘛，我村子没吃的了，家里揭不开锅，那林子离我家近。不过也还好，”萨沙拍拍肚皮，心满意足地打个饱嗝，“有食物，能料理，不算太难熬。况且，你和你之前那几个不一样，你偶尔肯吃饭，不至于让我生气。”

饭毕，他和萨沙打开了上锁的房间。

房间里满满当当，左边墙壁挂满刀剑弓枪，右边墙壁堆满金银财宝，中间的墙壁挂满了新的衣服铠甲，屋中央一匹骏马，通体洁白，身披双翼，毛发流光。

萨沙取了弓，拿了冒，揣了一些金银铜币做盘缠，向利威尔指指飞马。“我不和你抢这个，你要去找心上人嘛。”

利威尔脱下裙子，换上衣裤，披了身盔甲，取来一把宝剑。走到飞马身边。

飞马舔了舔他额掌心，随他走出高塔。

萨沙和他道别，她要回过去的村子看看，或者满世界冒险。

他们再没人看这座塔一眼。

飞马振翅，利威尔穿过湖边广袤无尽的黑暗森林，飞过雪山湖泊，江河草原。

飞向帕拉迪的藤蔓之山。

他挥舞利剑，砍向那密密麻麻，一根根，叠成山的粗壮藤蔓。

藤蔓山那么大，他只有这么点。

但没关系，没关系，总有一天，他能走到终点。

  * 又一天。



从红日初升，到夕阳西落。

利威尔砍断了宝剑，便伸腿去踢。

磨破了鞋子，便用脚去踹。

尖刺划碎盔甲，划破脚掌，鲜血流入大地，巨大的藤蔓发起抖来。

它们一点点向外散去，在薄衣赤脚的利威尔身边让出一条路来。

利威尔向前走去。

有的藤蔓划到他，饮到血，又立刻瑟缩着退到一边。

他走啊，走啊，走到藤蔓群的中心地点。

这里的藤蔓相交成拱形，拱形之下，沉睡着拯救帕拉迪的青年。

青年的头发如森林的树木，茂密疯长，尽管小狐狸时常修剪，仍在身底下铺了长长的一片。

利威尔走到青年身边，单衣赤脚，衣裤满是口子，浑身遍布血痕。

月亮穿破云层，月光挥洒下来，所有的血痕消失不见。

他在艾伦身边跪下，俯下身去。

你曾把我从求死的边缘惊醒，让我熬过无尽的时间。

让我把你从死亡的彼岸抢回来，在正常流速的时光中见面。

艾伦·耶格尔于一个轻柔的吻中醒来。

他看到皎洁的月色，享受舒适的夏风，望见璀璨漂亮的一双蓝眼睛。

“你终于醒了，睡美人。”

The End


End file.
